Dit is de Nacht (lied)
Dit is de Nacht ''(Engels: This is the Night) is een lied van de Witte Wieven die op de DVD van Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker staat. Tekst ''When all is dark and there’s no light Lost in the deepest star of night I see you Your hands are shaken baby You ain’t been sleeping lately There’s something out there And it don’t seem very friendly does it? If I could help you I would help ya But it’s difficult There’s something much more powerful Than both of us possessing me I’ve got to get to grips I don’t want to feel like this Your voice keeps haunting me I cannot eat or sleep I’m going crazy in this hazy fantasy You put a spell on me Aw but I ain’t going down at all So take your hands off me Tonight I’m breaking free This is the night This is the night So take your hands off me Tonight I’m breaking free This is the night This is the night There was a time I would've walked I'm burning coals for you Sail across the ocean blue Climb the highest mountain just to call you name The moon throws down its light Cuts me to the quick tonight Strangers in the air Nothing will ever be the same You still look good to me Ooh but you're no good for me I close my eyes and Squeeze you from my consciousness And in the morning when I wake I walk the line I walk it straight But the morning's so many miles away So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free this is the night This is the night, So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free this is the night This is the night (echo and repeat until fade out) Vertaling Wanneer alles donker is en er geen licht is Verloren in de diepste ster van de nacht Zie ik je Je handen schudden schatje Je hebt niet geslapen de laatste tijd Er is iets daar En het ziet er niet erg vriendelijk uit, toch? Als ik je kon helpen zou ik je helpen Maar het is moeilijk Er is iets veel machtigers Dan ons beiden wat mij beheerst Ik moet grip krijgen Ik wil me niet zo voelen Jouw stem blijft me achtervolgen Ik kan niet eten of slapen Ik word gek in deze wazige fantasie Je hebt een bezwering over me uitgesproken Aw maar ik ga helemaal niet af Dus haal je handen van me af Deze nacht breek ik vrij Dit is de nacht Dit is de nacht Dus haal je handen van me af Deze nacht breek ik vrij Dit is de nacht Dit is de nacht Er was een tijd Waarin ik gelopen zou hebben Ik brand kolen voor je Zijl over de blauwe oceaan Klim de hoogste berg alleen om je naam te noemen De maan schijnt zijn licht Doet me emotioneel pijn vannacht Vreemdelingen in de lucht Niets zal ooit hetzelfde zijn Je ziet er nog steeds goed uit voor mij Ooh maar je bent niet goed voor mij Ik sluit mijn ogen en Pers je van mijn bewustzijn En in de morgen als ik wakker word Loop ik de lijn Ik loop het recht Maar de morgen is zo veel kilometers weg Dus haal je handen van me af vannacht breek ik vrij dit is de nacht Dit is de nacht Dus haal je handen van me af vannacht breek ik vrij dit is de nacht Dit is de nacht (echo en herhalen tot fade out) Categorie:Liedjes Categorie:Soundtracks van de Harry Potter Films